Kids in Love
by Akuma's Innocence
Summary: Mortal Instruments. Clary/Jace, Clary/Jonathan. Jace and I. We're a perfect couple. I love him and he loves me. Isn't that it? If he loves me, why does he seem so distant and inattentive? What's going on with him?


**A/N: I finally got the courage to post a fanfic. I'm not very fond of this one, but I love Clary/Jonathan. I got the title from _Kids in Love _by Mayday Parade. To me, it sucks. I wanna get better. It's short, I know. Reviews and comments and advice are always welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series or any of the characters. The wonderful Cassandra Clare does. The crappy plot, however, I do own.  
**

**Kids in Love**

I hugged Jace tightly from behind and slightly giggled. He laughed and touched my arm distractedly, his eyes elsewhere. Looking elsewhere. At someone. I tried to disregard it. He was paying attention to me and only me. That's all.

* * *

I blinked.

Jace had dropped me off at my house after we had dinner. The moon was high in the sky when I got home, stars dancing with one another. I changed into a tank top and shorts. I climbed into bed. I've been slipping in and out of sleep. I've been trying to sleep, but I get this weirdest feeling that someone's watching me.

A knock rapped on the window.

I froze and weighed my options. I could scream and grab a knife from the kitchen to defend myself, I could call 911 and hide in my bathroom, or I could just see who it was. The former two made me seem panicky and paranoid, so I chose the latter. I sat up and stared out the window.

Jonathan.

I sighed, and stood to open the window. A light breeze tickled my cheeks and swept my hair back. Jonathan sat on a tree, grinning down at me, an apple in his hand. I sighed. "Jonathan, what are you doing here?" He puffed out his bottom lip and flipped his blond bangs before saying, "What, you don't want to see me?" I rolled my eyes and his arms wrapped around me. He positioned me on his lap. We were both on the windowsill, capable of falling. "Jonathan, we could fall!" I yelled. Jonathan shook his head. "Not going to happen with me," he said, pointing at himself.

I loosened up and leaned back against his shoulder. My eyes met his black ones. I smiled weakly, while he gave me a fake crooked grin that he knows that I love. I laughed, and he stroked my hair. "Why'd you come?" I asked. Jonathan chewed on the last of his apple and threw the core. I stared at it and marveled. He had thrown it really far. He has great aim. Jonathan wiped his mouth with his sleeve. His face became an art piece of black and white, mixed in with seriousness. "Well, Clary, I came to tell you something."

I arched my eyebrow as if saying _"Well, shoot." _Jonathan sighed and found my hand in the darkness, locking our fingers together. I slightly smiled at the gesture and look at him. "_Wow. He looks… amazing..? No, no. That sounds ridiculous. Beautiful." _Jonathan's pale blond hair was swept to the side. His shadowy eyes appeared to have the moon in it with strokes of white here and there. He sighed and said, "Jace is… cheating on you."

I froze. _ "Is he telling the truth? Probably not. He's always wanted to date me. He's probably lying so I'll break up with Jace. But, wait a minute... Jace was really distracted today. And he was looking at some girl earlier..." _ My mouth opened and closed. I racked my brain for something to say. Jonathan looked at me expectantly. "…You're lying," I whispered. Jonathan shook his head and squeezed our hands.

"I'm not, I swear," he said. A small tear flowed down my cheek and Jonathan caught it delicately with his index finger. His light blond hair fell into his eyes. I looked up at him and whimpered. I eventually broke down and clung myself to Jonathan, tears cascading down my cheeks.

"H-How do you know this?" I sobbed. Jonathan's eyes grew soft.

"I've been seeing him with this girl. Holding hands, hugging, kissing..," he murmured softly. At that, I cried even more. Jonathan carried me inside my bedroom and shut the window. "May I?" he asked.

I nodded and Jonathan laid me down on the bed and slipped me under the covers. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to put me at ease. "What am I supposed to do?" Jonathan asked pitifully. I took in a sharp breath. "I don't know," I whispered. Jonathan tightened his arms around me and laced his fingers with mine again. My tears slowed and I calmed down. My breathing evened out.

"Better?" Jonathan whispered. I nodded and sighed. I turned in his embrace and hugged him back.

"Thank you," I whispered, smiling. I kissed his cheek lightly and closed my eyes. I succumbed to slumber, catching Jonathan's voice, but I didn't hear. I then felt a soft, light pressure on my lips. I disregarded it and fell asleep.

* * *

Jonathan's POV

I was pissed off at Jace. He fucking cheated on Clary. Yet, I was filled with glee. She's going to break up with Jace. She's going to be single. I _finally_ have a chance with her. And so far, I might have her as my own.

She fell asleep quietly in my arms, her chest rising and falling with each breath intake. I smiled, and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you," I whispered. I turned her back to my front and fell asleep smiling, for the first time.

* * *

******Questions, comments, advice, concerns? Review! c:  
**


End file.
